


Her

by Justitek



Category: Deep Water (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justitek/pseuds/Justitek
Summary: Wentworth's S6 fantasyAllie Novak discovers Bea's untold background





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a year since Bea died and the prison had been quiet ever since. Even to this day - silence. Allie was on her bunk bed in her cell, deep in thoughts while holding the last remaining item Bea owned - the red blanket. She didn't realize the tears running down her cheeks until Kaz entered.  
 _''Hey kiddo, you ok?''_.  
 _''Yeah''_ , Allie replied weakly.   
_''Thinking about Bea, aye?''_.  
 _''Always. And never stopped''_.  
 _''I miss her too boobah, but you need to move on. It's been almost a year, you can't mourn Bea forever. Eventually you need to get back on the horse''_ , Kaz tried to reason.  
 _''Easier said than done, Kaz. Ferguson took the love of my life away from me. I know some justice has been done with the Freak gone now, but that won't bring Bea back will it?''_ , Allie replied with the red blanket against her wet cheek.   
_''I loved Bea more than anything. And I still do. And I can't ignore the fact that if I'll find someone else, I will never be able to love them as much as I loved Bea''_.  
Kaz was sitting quietly not knowing frankly what to say to Allie. She stood up and was ready to leave. Before going she turned back to Allie.  
 _''I know it's easy said than done. But your parole is in 6 months and I'm sure Bea will be happy for you if you start thinking about how you gonna start afresh''_ , she paused. '  
 _''And with someone''_.  
  
Allie was thrilled knowing she's going to be out very soon, but she couldn't seem to shake the thought out of her head that she's going to begin a fresh new life, without Bea. Allie was alone with the exception of having Kaz around her. Franky was still on the run, roaming the streets of Melbourne, no idea what she had been up to so far, would she end up back in prison again or worse would she have gotten herself killed. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Melbourne when a woman entered Wentworth prison.  
_''I have an 11am meeting with Vera Bennett''_ , the woman said.  
The woman was escorted to Vera's office. As soon as she entered the office, the atmosphere changed.  
_''Hello. My name's Brenda McIntosh''_ , the woman said with a warm smile.  
_''I believe you and the governor Lee Henderson had a telephone conversation allowing me to work here for a few months?''_.  
Vera was speechless. She didn't expect this at all.  
_''I'm sorry. It's rude to stand here without saying a word. Please sit''_ , Vera said, still in a state of shock.  
_''I've noticed that you went really quiet and surprised, is everything ok?''_ , Brenda asked.  
_''Yes yes. Everything's just fine''_ , Vera paused.  
_''Actually there's something I need to tell you before you start here tomorrow. We had a prisoner in here, she was killed by another prisoner just a year ago, and...''_ she paused again _''...I don't even know how to explain this, but!''_ , Vera reached into her file cabinet, retrieving a file of Bea Smith and handing it over to Brenda.  
_''I want you to look at it carefully and hopefully you'll understand why I'm behaving so strangely''_ , Vera confessed.  
  
Brenda took the file, reading from page to page. After a few minutes she put the file back on a table.  
_''Wow. Just wow''_ , said Brenda blankly.  
_''No wonder you went pale when you laid eyes on me. It's like seeing a ghost of Bea, just with blonde hair and alive. Listen if this is too weird for you I'm sure Mr Henderson will manage to replace me with someone else''_ , Brenda tried to reason.  
_''No, no don't be silly. You've traveled all this way to be here we might just go through it. Anyway you're going to be here for only a few months. Just to let you know that at first it will be tough for you because, well, Bea was top dog in here not mentioning being put behind the bars without a parole, and everybody respected her except for one psychopath. Prisoners will find it hard to adjust that you're not Bea, that you're a correctional officer and I'm sure that if they respected Bea they will respect you. The other thing is, Allie Novak''_.  
_''What about her?''_ , Brenda became curious.  
_''Bea and Allie were romantically involved, so in this case, for her it will be the hardest to adjust. Before you start working in the blocks, you're gonna start at the reception for a month and then there will be some office work to do at both H4 and H1 blocks''_ , Vera explained.  
_''Okay that's cool. And thank you for everything. I was wondering if I have access to know more about Bea and her background. Like some extra files to look at in the meantime?''_ , Brenda asked.  
_''Yes sure!''_ , Vera replied while going through the file cabinet again.

Just before leaving Brenda turned around with a wonder.  
_''That psychopath prisoner you told me earlier, is she still here?''_.  
_''She was until she somehow escaped the prison and was killed during her runaway. So, no''_ , Vera replied with unexpected satisfaction on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed rather calmly & quietly for Brenda. The rest of the staff were still in a state of shock, but they got used to her being around, her every day presence was refreshing.   
It was hard for Will Jackson. Will and Bea were close, he was protective towards her & cared a lot. Since her death, he was not himself only just because he lost a dear friend even though she was a convicted murderer, but he knew very well that Bea was still a good person deep inside.   
Nevertheless, Will and Brenda eventually got pretty close too. Only just because for Will it were same feelings like he had with Bea - a mutual liking and understanding. Will told many stories about Bea to Brenda of how stubborn she was, but yet, a very strong character. Brenda was more interested to know about Bea and Allie, but Will didn't know much about them, all he knew was that they were deeply in love and for Allie this encounter would be a massive shock once she meets Brenda face to face.

Kaz had a visitor that morning. Everything was going fine until Brenda entered the visiting center, dropping some papers to a officer at the station. Kaz went pale. Her friend realized something wasn't right and asked if she was ok. Kaz didn't reply to her question, but apologized for her leaving immediately. Kaz's heart rate was higher than ever. She didn't know what to do. She was feeling faint, sweaty, and clammy. Suddenly she changed direction and headed to see Vera.

When Vera saw Kaz standing looking all terrified and waiting to be allowed to enter the office, she knew exactly what had happened.  
 _''Hello Proctor. What brings you here?''_.  
 _''Why the bloody hell is Bea walking in the visiting center dressed as a screw, and blonde?!''_.  
 _''That isn’t Bea. But please sit down''_ , Vera chuckled.  
  
It took about an hour until Vera had explained the whole situation to Kaz. Kaz was left speechless.   
_''You know how hard this will be for Allie if Brenda is around her block?''_ , Kaz said, concerned for Allie’s welfare.  
 _''Well I can't keep Brenda in one place. She needs to cover all the basics, so after she's done with the reception she'll be on office work in H4 first and in her last month she will be in H1. I suggest you tell Allie about this as soon as possible. She is going to find this really hard to handle, it would be a good idea if she was appointed a session with the therapist. If she wants I can always ask Ms Westfall to come over from time to time, just to see how she's doing after you leave Wentworth, as your parole is in couple weeks, isn’t it?''_ , Vera said.

Kaz nodded her head with nothing else to say. Once she left the office she headed straight to Allie to break the news and hoped that Allie wouldn’t start to freak out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz rushed inside Allie's cell, but she wasn't there. She then remembered that Allie was on her morning kitchen shift and would be finished about noon. Instead of going back to her own cell, she stayed in Allie's, nervously waiting for her return.

Her mind was preoccupied with Allie, how would she react to these news and what was she going to do afterwards. Knowing Allie's wondering nature, she'll probably start stalking Brenda and try to get close to her as much as possible. It would be a silly move to make, but she can't deny the fact that Brenda is Bea's twin sister after all and for Allie to ignore that would be impossible. Kaz hadn’t met Brenda personally yet, but she assumed that she would have similar traits & personality, even if her appearance was slightly different to Bea's.  
  
The time had finally come when Kaz saw Allie wandering into the unit. As she entered her cell Kaz grabbed her hand and lured inside. Allie was confused.  
_''What the hell is going on?''_.  
_''I have something to tell, but I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid?''_.  
_''What is it Kaz?''_ , Allie started to worry.  
_''Just promise me you won't do anything stupid?!''_ , Kaz said loudly.  
_''Geez ok ok, I promise! Now what is it?''_ , Allie started to feel frustrated.  
_''A new correctional officer has started to work here. Her name's Brenda and...''_ , Kaz paused for a second.  
_''Aaaand?''_.  
_''Brenda is Bea's sister...''_ , Kaz continued _''...but...she's Bea's twin sister''_ , Kaz finished, waiting for some reaction.  
  
Allie didn't say anything or even react. She was trying to process the information she had heard. She was just sitting there quiet with her mouth partly opened. Kaz knew Allie would take this hard.  
_''I can't believe Bea never told me about this''_ , Allie said disappointingly.  
_''Well she never talked about her family. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't knew that she had a sister, because as far as I understood from Vera's point, Brenda didn't know about this either''_ , Kaz explained. _''She's going to start in the offices on H4 and your block next month. I know this is gonna be a shock for you once you see her, but please, she's a screw after all and I don't want you to get too close to her. She looks like Bea but she isn’t Bea''_ , Kaz stated.  
_''I'll try my best mamma''_ , Allie sounded unsure.


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda always had Sundays off. A movie marathon seemed a great way to be able to chill out for the day before the big day tomorrow at the prison. She has just settled down on sofa, when her phone began to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but answered in anyway.  
 _''Hello?''_.  
 _''Yes hi, is this Brenda McIntosh?''_.  
 _''Yes. Who am I speaking to?''_.  
 _''My name's Bridget Westfall. I used to work at Wentworth. I had a brief conversation with Vera and I'm interested to meet you. I believe you'll be more interested to hear and know more about Bea''_ , Bridget said.  
 _''Um...Yes sure I would love to! When & where?''_.  
 _''I'll see you tomorrow at Wentworth before you start your afternoon shift, if that's alright with you?''_.  
 _''Yes sure not a problem! I'll see you tomorrow then''_.

It's Monday morning. Bridget was already at Wentworth and in one of the interviewing rooms, waiting patiently for Brenda to arrive. When she sat down she began to drink her takeaway coffee she heard the knock on the door and seconds later - a blonde officer entering the room.   
Once Brenda entered, the room was in silence. They both stared at each other until Bridget finally spoke.  
 _''I know I've seen things like this before, but this one feels like Bea never died''_.  
 _''I’ve heard that a lot''_ , Brenda chuckled.  
 _''You are actually really lucky around here. The majority of the prisoners who knew Bea got paroled early, so many of them you see now, they won't even recognize you except from a few such as Karen Proctor and Allie...''_.  
 _''...Novak''_ , Brenda interrupted.  
 _''Yes. I believe Vera told you about her?''_.  
 _''She did, but not a lot. All I heard was that Bea and Allie were together before the disaster happened''_.  
 _''Bea used to come to me every day just to talk about Allie. She was deeply in love with her. She tried to hide the affection around the prisoners in general, but when she came here for a chat she was shining brighter than the sun. Of course with what has happened, with Bea gone, everything now seems all black and white. Everybody went very quiet, and of course for Allie it was the most shattering experience in her life. Anyway, a long story short, Bea was everything to her and don't be scared if she's going to be following you around. As you are a twin, she might feel like Bea never left, but at the same time might find it hard to accept the fact that you're a completely different 'Bea''_ , Bridget smiled.

Both Brenda and Bridget continued talking for another couple of hours until it was time for Brenda to leave for her afternoon shift in H4 block.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brenda is originally from Sydney.  
> Her mum lives in Melbourne.  
> Brenda rented a temporary holiday bungalow house while she's working at Wentworth.

It was very busy, but also a very quiet shift for Brenda. She was in the office most of the time and barely seen by prisoners that have been passing by her door. There were a few occasions when an older blonde woman was walking by and kept looking in Brenda's direction. Brenda didn't pay much attention to it, but still wondered why she was behaving like that. Brenda was allowed access to the prison's database and searched for a woman's identity. Soon enough she finally found the file of Karen Proctor. Once she saw the name popping on the screen she knew exactly that Karen knew Bea and it explains why she had been roaming the H4 corridor with none stop glances towards Brenda's office.

Nonetheless, Kaz walked into Allie's cell again and this time Allie was lying in bed reading a book.  
_''I was on H4 today''_ , Kaz started.  
_''And?''_.  
_''I saw Brenda''_.  
Dead silence. Allie didn't know how to reply back.  
_''I think she saw me too, when I passed her office, I was rather close by''_ , Kaz confessed.  
_''I'm sure you’ve done that on purpose so she could find out about you and most probably lead her to me next. You are clever mamma'',_ Allie joked.  
For Kaz it wasn't that funny. To her it felt like it was Allie's actual plan for Brenda to approach Allie eventually and through Kaz.

It was nearly 9pm and it was time for the cell count on H4. Once Brenda finished with the count and collected her stuff she was finally off home. When she arrived home, she saw her living room light on and mum's car parked at the front of the house. She unlocked the door & stepped inside, she saw her mum starting to warm up a takeaway.  
_''Hey mum! I didn’t expect to see you here!''_ , Brenda pretended to be surprised.  
_''Ah I thought I would pop in and see how you were doing with your new job!''_.  
_''It's been alright so far. But...''_ , Brenda said taking a deep breath in '' _...I found out about someone, it shocked me to the core and as you are here, I'm sure you'll enlighten me''_ , Brenda said while getting a beer out of the fridge.  
Her mum was confused but she was ready to answer her daughter's questions.  
_''Bea Smith?''_ , Brenda started  
_''She's my twin sister and you told me that I was the only child. I know I'm adopted, but why didn’t you tell me the truth, why lie about my previous life, I think you owe me that to be fair and for my own sake, don't you think?''_ , Brenda started to feel frustrated.  
_''Please don't be mad at me. At first, I didn't know anything about your birth parents or other siblings. All I knew was that your mother was poor and she could only hold on to 1 child at that time, that's why she gave you up for adoption. Eventually I met your mother and we had a good, long chat. She explained the whole situation that had been going on and when she was back on her feet she wanted to take you back, but she kindly decided to allow you to stay with us as you started to get used to us, at that time you were just 5. She did say that you have a sister, but she didn't say that she's your twin''_.  
Brenda was sitting quietly, nodding her head.

 _''Remember when you were about 16 and the lady coming here introducing herself as our new next door neighbor''_ , her mum asked.  
_''Yeah''_.  
_''She wasn't the new neighbor...''_ she paused _''...that was your mother''_.  
Brenda didn't say much apart from leaning backwards on the sofa, sipping her beer and not realizing how watery her eyes had become.  
_''She was very ill. She was told by the doctors she hadn’t much time left to live so she wanted to see you for the last time''_ , her mum continued.  
_''Your dad passed away from a heart attack 2 years before it was your mum's turn to say a final goodbye to the world''_.  
_''So it was for Bea''_ , Brenda spoke, tears running down her cheeks.  
_''If I knew about her earlier, I would have visited her, and would have told her that she was not alone, that she had someone outside those rotten prison walls. She could have still been alive today. Not just her, her daughter too. I had a niece mum. And I had a sister. I could have saved them both if I’d have fucking known earlier!''_ , Brenda shouted.  
Her mum was speechless, finding out that she had family, but were no longer alive. She felt Brenda's pain. She knew she was going to get hurt and blamed herself for not telling her or giving her a slight inkling about her birth family.  
' _'I'm not hungry. I’m going to have a shower and off to bed''_ , said Brenda.  
_''Okay, I'll leave you to it. Just...call me okay? I love you''_.  
_''Love you too mum''_.

Once her mum left, Brenda grabbed another bottle of beer, slamming down onto the sofa, sobbing. It was true, if she knew about Bea before she would have pulled all the stops out to help to keep her sister and her niece safe. Knowing everything what had happened before and after, Brenda felt weak and useless. The only person now on her mind was Allie. She's the only person who was close to Bea, she was excited to meet her but also very nervous not knowing how Allie would react and how she would act around her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was overwhelming, but also an exciting day for Kaz. It was her parole day. She felt relieved leaving the prison walls behind and starting her new life. But she felt sad at the same time, because she would be leaving the most important person in the world behind - Allie.  
  
A day before her parole, Kaz and Allie had their own little farewell party in the Kaz's block.  
_''Can't believe I'll be a free woman''_ , Kaz exclaimed all excited.  
_''I’m so happy for your mamma. Promise me you're going to come and visit and call me regularly''_ , said Allie pulling a sad face.  
_''I promise. But you also need to promise me something, for a second time actually''_.  
_''What's that?''_.  
_''That you will keep your distance from Brenda''_ , said Kaz in serious tone.  
_''Kaz, Brenda will be in H1 very soon. She's Bea's twin for God sake, you know it will be impossible for me to avoid her''_ , Allie replied feeling like her buttons were being pushed.  
_''I know I know, but I want you to be safe. Otherwise you'll be saying goodbye to your early parole and you will end up with extra time if you tried something stupid while approaching Brenda''_.  
_''I'm not planning or have any attempts to do anything hideous, Kaz. Just relax. I'll be ok''_ , said Allie rubbing Kaz's knuckles.

As it was Kaz's parole day, it was also Brenda's last month in Wentworth starting in H1. She had a feeling that there was going to be some surprises for one particular person in that block, but she was prepared and ready for anything. In general, Brenda was intrigued to meet and get to know Allie before her parole in a few months. She felt rather weird at the same time from being excited to meet the prisoner. Maybe just because she was close to Bea, never mind that they were in love. Obviously to Brenda it was a clear and understandable that Allie was really something special to break a smile on a woman who had been heavily abused before. When Brenda entered the H1, she felt uneasy. _***Working your tricks on me Bea?***_ joked Brenda to herself.

Allie was on laundry duty. It was her turn to go and unload the rest of the laundry into a tray from the lift nearby. Reaching her checkpoint and loading dirty laundry into the tray she heard a familiar voice. She turned around, she was numb, shocked, she turned to stone. It was Brenda talking with one of the officers. She assumed her office was close by. Allie returned to her senses and continued loading the laundry slowly into the tray. It was a pure joy to hear the voice she missed the most. Especially the face that she thought she would never see again. But there she was, only a couple of steps away from Allie. She looked so beautiful and breathtaking, just like Bea. She looked the same, smiled the same and had the same laugh. Allie felt like Bea had never left.  
When Brenda finished chatting with the officer, she turned around and started to walk away. Before leaving the area she saw Allie standing there and without realizing she warmly smiled at her. When Brenda left, Allie's stoned look turned to tears. Pulling herself together she continued with her duties. Straight after her shift had finished she went to see Vera requesting a visit with Bridget later that afternoon.

It was 3pm when Bridget arrived at Wentworth. When she received a call about Allie requesting to see her, she knew that Allie had probably seen Brenda and wanted to offload her concerns and worries with someone she trusted the most. When Bridget was ready to see Allie, she asked for one of the guards to show her into available office. She watched as Allie was being escorted in.  
_''Hey Allie. What's the occasion?''_ , Bridget started.  
_''I saw Brenda''_ , Allie replied feeling a little shaken.  
_''Did you talk to her?''_.  
_''No. I turned into stone when I saw her. She's just like Bea. She has Bea's smile and laugh''_ , she said while reminiscing about Bea, she is identical in looks.  
_''She has Bea's face too, I'm sure personalities would be the same in any case''_ , Allie joked.  
_''I met Brenda before. She does have some similarities to Bea, but she definitely has some differences too. Firstly, she works in the law enforcement. Secondly, she has a stronger mentality than Bea. Thirdly, I don't want you to expect that she will open up to you. She's a very private person and very professional at her work. So I suggest that you are professional yourself and not to bother Brenda too much''_ , Bridget stated.  
_''I'll try my best Miss Westfall. May I say something?''_ , Allie asked before leaving.  
_''Sure, go ahead''_.  
_''I believe Bea brought Brenda here for a reason. And I believe that once I’m out of here Bea will bring us even closer''_ , said Allie confidently.  
_''You know it’s going to violate your parole if you keep in contact or have a romantic relationship with an ex officer of the prison you both were in? Don't forget, once she's done with this place she will be transferred back to the previous prison back in Sydney. Even with that you won't be able to be with her or be in contact. She'll lose her job and you both will get caught''_.  
  
Allie didn't reply back, she just looked down at the floor. She felt stupid thinking the way things were going to develop would be possible once she's out.  
_''Once out, what would be your first step?''_ , Bridget asked out of curiosity.  
_''I've been studying hairdressing and business. Once I'm out and back on my own two feet I'll open my own hairdressing salon called ' **Curls''** '_, Allie said proudly.  
_''I assume dedicated to Bea? As she was a hairdresser. Nevertheless she had curls''_ , Bridget giggled.  
Allie didn't say anything except from throwing a wise smile back.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Friday afternoon. Brenda was at the office doing some paper work. It was almost lunch time and she decided to lock the office a bit earlier and go get something to eat. As she was leaving, there was a knock on the door.  
_''Come in''_ , exclaimed Brenda. Allie wandered into Brenda’s office.  
_''Oh, hello, what can I do for you?''_ , said Brenda turning around to grab her phone.  
_''Please, call me Allie''_.  
Brenda froze. She turned slightly towards the younger woman with her heart beating fast.  
_''Allie Novak?''_ , she asked.  
Allie nodded.  
_'' **Shit''**_ , she mumbled to herself. _'  
'I heard a lot about you''_, said Brenda quietly.  
_''And I heard a lot about you''_ , said Allie looking at Brenda adoringly.  
There was a short silence between them, neither of them breaking an eye contact.  
_''Listen I'm on my lunch break. Can we continue with this chat another time? Maybe later today, in my office?''_.  
_''Yeah sure, and sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll see you later, Miss McIntosh''_.  
_''Please. Call me Brenda''_ , she said softly.  
_''Ok''_ , Allie replied with a warm smile.  _''See you, Brenda''_.  
Brenda couldn't ignore the fact that Allie is a very beautiful girl. And she couldn't believe that it was the same girl with the laundry tray she smiled at a couple of days ago. Brenda didn't even realize that she was smiling to herself while locking the door.

Allie returned to her cell. She couldn't help herself, she had the biggest smile on her face from ear to ear. It really felt like Bea had never left and sure believed that Bea brought Brenda to this hell hole for a reason. It's going to be hard to get to know Brenda in such a short time before her parole. But she didn't care about that too much, she was hyped up that she was going to see her again and soon. Allie decided to take onboard Bridget’s advice, she would play the situation professionally just so she didn’t make Brenda feel uncomfortable or feel like she was coming on too strong.   
Meanwhile, Brenda was at the local cafe having her lunch. She was staring through the window at the passing traffic, drinking her favorite vanilla coffee. She couldn’t stop thinking about Allie, she couldn’t get her out of her mind. She couldn't believe how brave Allie was to approach her with such confidence and without a fear. She could understand that Allie would find this situation strange, it was like seeing the ghost of Bea, but she acted and handled the moment very calmly. She was very nervous about their imminent chat they had arranged later on in the day.

It was 6pm. Brenda was given a small task to complete, she had some work to do on the computer. It was a program called 'A Helping Hand'. It's an activity where a correctional officer helps an inmate with their studies before their parole. Allie was on that list. Without hesitation, she earmarked her as one of the prisoners she wanted to help. While going through some stuff on the database, there was a knock on the door. Once she lifted her eyes she saw Allie standing there, waiting to be asked to enter.  
_''Hey. Please sit''_ , Brenda said still feeling nervous as hell.  
_''I've never seen anyone type so fast while looking at the screen''_ , Allie giggled making Brenda giggle along.  
They had a very emotional and deep conversation, mainly about Bea. About how Allie felt when she met her and how she felt when she lost her. It was heartbreaking for Brenda to hear what Allie had gone through during the past twelve months. They chatted for another hour till they heard a commotion outside. Through natural instinct, Brenda jumped up and rushed to the scene. There were two new inmates fighting like dogs. One of them had a small shiv. Brenda tackled one of the women and slammed dunked her to the ground with both arms behind her back while another officer nearby tackled the second woman who held a shiv. A few seconds later Brenda looked over to Allie's side, she saw small amounts of blood droplets on the floor and Allie sitting in the corner holding her wrist tight.   
When two officers escorted the women away, Brenda quickly jumped up to help Allie.  
_''Jesus, are you ok?!''_.  
_''Firstly, I'm ok. This is not the first time I got a shiv’ed. And second, if I was Jesus I would had been gone from this shithole''_ , Allie joked.  
It made Brenda smile, but Allie needed urgent medical attention. Lifting Allie up by one arm she escorted her to nurse Radcliff who was the medical assistant in the prison. Allie’s injury wasn't as bad as Brenda expected. Allie's arm got cleaned up quickly and once butterfly stitches were applied she was free to go.   
  
It was almost 9pm and it was time for a cell count. She took Allie back to her block. Once the count was done and the gates were shut, Brenda saw Allie walking inside her cell closing the door behind. She really wanted to thank Allie for the chat earlier, but decided to leave the younger woman in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost midnight and Brenda's shift was coming to an end. She was walking though the H1 for the last time to make sure all the gates were properly closed. As she approached Allie's block, she saw Allie sitting at the table having a hot beverage.  
_''Can't sleep?''_ , Brenda asked quietly.  
Allie turned around and smiled instantly. She stood up and approached the gates, leaning on the side of the wall, face to face with Brenda.  
_''Nahhh. Couldn't sleep properly when I keep having these sharp pains''_ , said Allie raising her injured arm from the incident earlier in the evening.  
_''If you need painkillers I'll get you some''_.  
_''Nah no need. I'll be ok. I’m a big girl now, I can handle it. A lack of sleep in this place isn’t the end of the world, I will just be a bit brain dead in the morning''_ , Allie chuckled.  
_''If you say so. I want to thank you for our chat today. It meant a lot''_ , Brenda confessed.  
_''Not a problem. It was a pleasure to meet you at last”_ , said Allie.  
_''Same''_ , Brenda smiled.  
_''Are you on duty tomorrow?''_.  
_''Yeah, but I'll be mainly at the visiting center as one of the other officer's has a family emergency. And it's my half day''_.  
_''Ah, so I guess I won't see you around here then''_ , Allie asked with sadness in her voice.  
_''I'll be on breakfast watch at the canteen and I'll have some paperwork to do in the office before I go, so you'll see bits of me. Ok that sounded wrong''_ , Brenda joked making Allie laugh.  
_''It sure did''_ , Allie chuckled leaning her head sideways against the wall.  
It was after midnight when Brenda and Allie said their goodnights.  
  
Brenda came back home with the biggest smile on her face. It was weird and she sure believed that Bea would kick her ass in her dreams for letting herself get charmed by Allie.

Allie didn't get much sleep. She couldn't get Brenda off her mind and how defensive she was when she stopped the two women fighting in the corridor. It reminded her back in the day when Bea punched Kaz in the exercise yard, yes it was surprising to see her best friend getting beaten by a Top Dog, but also was an electric jolt down her core at that time. She was wet for Brenda like she was wet for Bea. It didn't help much when Brenda wore a shirt with short sleeves. Her toned arms and biceps showing off around Allie, lifting her up from the ground when she got slashed. Seeing a woman in a uniform was always Allie's perversion. All these images of Brenda were floating around in her mind and hadn’t realized her hand sliding down her body to calm the storm. She was putting some pressure on her clit, quietly moaning Brenda's name. She came undone moments later and surprised herself what this woman was doing to her.  
_***I'm so fucked***_ , Allie thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Allie woke up in a room. It was spacious, very modern and cozy. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching over her. Turning her head she saw Bea, wide awake and looking at her lovingly. Bea leaned over; she was hovering above Allie, both lips ghosting against each other. Allie wrapped one hand around Bea's shoulder, whilst the other was holding on to her neck. The kiss got more intense, tasting the passion, tongues fighting for dominance. Bea's hand started to slide down Allie's body, leaving light traces on her stomach. Without hesitation she slipped her hand inside Allie's underwear, feeling her lover's wetness on her fingertips. She kissed Allie's neck, going lower to her chest, continuing with small kisses down her stomach and waist. Bea grabbed the top of Allie's underwear with her teeth, pulling them down slowly.  
_''Just close your eyes, baby and enjoy the moment''_ , Bea said with a low raspy tone.  
Bea's voice was something Allie found fucking sexy, sending pleasant chills down her spine. Allie closed her eyes as instructed while her hands were teasing Bea's hair, pulling her face closer to her swollen core. It didn't take long till Allie finally came undone.  
_''How was it?''_ , Bea asked kissing Allie's pubic bone and working her way up to Allies neck.  
_''Oh, Bea you were amazing''_ , Allie replied still panting and hearing Bea giggle.  
_''It's going to take a while till you get my name right''_ , the older woman chuckled against Allie's neck.  
Allie got confused till she opened her eyes and was face to face with Brenda. Brenda looked at her in same way as Bea had - lovingly, adoringly, like she was the only woman in the world, in existence.  
_''What's the matter?''_ , Brenda asked out of curiosity when she saw Allie looking lost.  
_''Nothing''_ , Allie replied running her fingers down Brenda's jaw line _''Just kiss me''_.  
Brenda leaned over, pressing her thumb on Allie's bottom lip then capturing them for a deep kiss.  
  
That's when Allie woke up, body covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was just a dream. But what a dream! It felt so real. It was almost 6am, it was the time to get up before the gates opened in an hour. Allie brushed her teeth, and splashed water around her face and neck a couple of times to take the heat off the dream she had.

Brenda started her morning shift in the canteen. She was on a watch together with Will. They had been chatting during the entire breakfast hour without realizing that Allie had been staring at her hungrily. Kaz was intending to visit Allie later, and knowing that Brenda would be on shift at the visiting centre, and then back to H1, she realized there was no escape from the woman today.  
Finally, Kaz and Allie met up. They had a long chat, mainly about how Kaz was doing outside the prison walls.  
_''So how are you handling things around here?''_ , Kaz asked.  
_''All’s good. Getting excited about my own parole''_ , Allie smiled.  
_''You don’t seem excited about leaving this God forsaken place, you're so quiet. What's the matter?''_.  
_''Nothing''_.  
_''Please don't tell me you got close to Brenda?''_ , Kaz asked worrying about the consequences of this.  
_''Well, she managed to get to me, I can't stop thinking about her, this situation, it’s as though I have been given another chance at happiness''_ , Allie confessed.  
_''Oh for fuck sake, Allie''_.  
_''I know, I know! But Kaz. She's so much like Bea. I just couldn't avoid her for long. I feel like I'm with Bea when she's around. I know she's Bea’s twin and a screw, but that doesn't bother me a bit! I'm afraid that I'm falling for her, Kaz''_ , Allie confessed in defeat.  
  
Brenda noticed that Allie looked rather upset. When Allie's eyes met hers, they both warmly smiled at each other. Kaz was shaking her head in disbelief. She thought Allie was much smarter and wiser, yet she let herself fall for Brenda, guessing that Brenda doesn’t feel the same towards her.  
_''Allie, I love you dearly, but you got yourself into this mess and I'm expecting you to sort it out. She's a screw, she works for the law. I doubt she'll risk everything to be with you. Also you don't even know if she feels the same about you. You going to waste your precious time falling for this woman and then you will regret this later, because it won't be what you expect''_ , said Kaz in a serious tone.  
_''I suggest you stop this child’s play and focus on what you're going to do once you're out of this hellhole''_.  
It was the end of the visiting hour, a bell had sounded and an officer had called time, told everybody to say their goodbyes. Both Allie and Kaz stood up, giving each other a tight bear hug. Brenda was standing by the exit door, checking every inmate on the list who went it and making sure they checked out. Allie was the last to leave the visiting suit, looking a little miserable.  
_''Everything ok?''_ , Brenda asked.  
_''Mm yeah''_ , Allie replied with a little smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed and Allie was acting rather strange. Brenda was really concerned and wanted to know what's troubling the younger woman. Allie felt guilty for not acting her usual self and continuously pushing Brenda away because of it. All these intimate dreams and fantasies got Allie into trouble for falling for Brenda; it was inevitable that this would happen. A couple of days ago Allie did try to get something out off Brenda and to see if the older woman was slightly interested in Allie, but didn't get the reciprocation she was hoping for.  
  
Brenda was on her watch in the laundry room. Allie was in there doing her duties. Once the time came to wrap things up, Brenda waited till all prisoners had left the room. Allie was always the last to leave. Before she disappeared, Brenda quickly came out the office and asked Allie to come in.  
_''You've been acting very strange lately and it is beginning to worry me. What's going on?''_.  
_''Oh nothing absolutely nothing to worry about. It's just my parole it will be biting me on the arse before I know it, and I'm lost in my own thoughts of what I'm going to do once I'm out''_ , Allie replied rather blankly.  
_''Even if that's so you should be excited to leave this place, you should be in a happier mood. It looks like either something's really troubling you or as you said “biting you on the arse''_ , Brenda tried to reason through humor.  
  
Brenda continued talking and throwing her concerns at Allie. Allie at that time didn't listen much to what Brenda was saying. Instead she was just staring at her, lovingly, transfixed in those beautiful brown eyes. The older woman cared about her very much and it felt very special for Allie. Allie hadn’t realized during their chat how close she was standing next to Brenda. Brenda hadn’t paid much attention to it either whilst continuing talking.  
_''Are you sure you're ok Allie?''_ , Brenda asked for the last time, rubbing Allie's shoulder lightly.  
That one touch from Brenda, that small amount of physical contact left Allie with currents of electricity rushing through her body all the way down to her core. Her eyes dilated instantly and without thinking she cupped Brenda's face and connected both their lips together. Allie quickly pushed herself away from Brenda realizing what she has done.  
_***Fuuuuuuck***_ Allie said to herself.  
_''I'm so sorry! I need to go''_ , Allie said rushing out of the door.  
Brenda was left speechless, but not surprised. She knew that this day would come where Allie would lose it and throw herself at Brenda. If only Allie knew that she also was waiting for this moment to happen. Luckily enough there was no one around to witness the incident.

Allie walked as fast as her legs would take back to her unit, literally tripping over her own feet. Once inside the block, she entered her cell closing the door behind. She collapsed in a heap on her bed bringing the red blanket against her face and started to cry. She cried not because she kissed Brenda, out of embarrassment or stupidity. She cried because it felt like she was kissing Bea.   
To cheer herself up a little she just pretended that Brenda was actually Bea, who dyed her hair blonde and had a slight dementia problem. Allie was holding the blanket tightly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
_''Oh Bea, please forgive me. I know it was wrong to kiss Brenda and I know that if someone saw us she would end up being hauled over the coals and my parole would be jeopardized, but I couldn't control myself. I needed to, I wanted to. She's just like you, Bea. There're no differences at all. Well except from the hair really''_ , she chuckled.  
_''This is killing me, Bea. I don't know what to do. I bet she hates me right now and probably will stop talking to me as well. I made a silly move for sure I’m such a bitch, I wish you were still here, I’m lost without you''._


	12. Chapter 12

Allie was passing by Brenda's office hoping that it was empty, that Brenda wasn't inside. When she approached the office Allie noticed that her window shutters were down, but you could see the light peaking through. She understood that Brenda wouldn’t want to be bothered today, so she walked on by.  
  
It was nearly 9pm. Brenda was doing the cell count. She approached Allie's unit and saw her, again, sitting at the table having a hot beverage.  
_''I need to talk to you''_ , Brenda said opening the gates. _''My office, now''_.  
Allie knew she was in trouble she didn't protest, she stood up and walked past Brenda.  
_***Ok let’s get it over and done with it***_ , thought Allie to herself.  
  
When both Brenda & Allie were inside the office, Allie spoke first.  
_''Listen I'm sorry about the other day''_ , she started.  
Allie noticed how Brenda was looking at her. Her face was serious, but her eyes were soft and mellow.  
_''I don't know what came over me. I know what I did was wrong and it was very silly of me''_ , Allie confessed.  
Brenda let the door shutters down and locked the door at the same time.  
_''Why are you locking the door?''_ , Allie wondered.  
Brenda approached Allie with some urgency as she reached forward placing her lips against the younger woman's lips.  
Allie didn't fight back, instead she threw her arms around Brenda's neck, deepening the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. It was just like in Allie's dream, the only differences were that they were both in prison, in the office and pinned against the wall. Brenda was like an animal, her hands were exploring Allie’s body, and her hands were under the white t-shirt Allie's body was draped in. For a second Brenda thought she was going too far, but Allie didn't protest at all so she continued touching every inch of Allie’s skin. They broke the kiss eventually as they needed some air.  
_''I don't know if Bea is hating us at this moment in time or cheering us on''_ , Brenda joked.  
_''I'm sure she'll be happy to be honest. She would love to see me with someone she knows than some random stranger''_ , Allie replied in joking manner.  
Brenda couldn't help but smile. She kissed Allie's forehead, she loved the feeling of her lips against Allie’s skin.  
_''I'll be on the outside waiting for you when you get out off here. If is that what you want?''_.  
Allie lifted her eyes looking deeply into Brenda’s brown orbs.  
_''Yes''_ , Allie replied, cupping Brenda's face for another kiss.  
_''It's settled then, just stay out of trouble until your parole''_ , Brenda chuckled.

After what had happened in the office the night before, both Brenda and Allie were exchanging small glances and little smirks at each other, oblivious to the other inmates and staff. They kept their secret affair secret and kept their distance from each other, Brenda was professional around other inmates and the other screws, especially Vera. During busy time they were strangers, whereas in their free time and no one around they were like teenagers, falling more for each other as the days went by.  
It was tough for both of them, when Brenda had day shifts to do at the prison she knew how lonely Allie felt during the nights.  
But they never seem to get enough of being together after the night's cell count. Both in the office, holding each other tightly and stealing the kisses. There was a moment where they both linked their pinky fingers, bringing Allie into tears.  
_''Hey what's the matter?''_ , Brenda asked.  
_''Nothing, it’s just, when Bea and I were lying on the grass, we were watching the clouds, looking at the formations in the sky. There was a cloud and to me it looked like a shape of a prawn. Bea laughed and said that it looked like a seahorse. And out of nowhere I told her why seahorses link tails. And since I told her that, she kept linking her pinky with mine''_ , Allie said it whilst tears rolled down her face.  
Brenda took Allie's hand and did exactly what Bea would have done; she linked her pinky with Allie's. Both looked at each other adoringly, and then leaning on each other's foreheads till Brenda turned Allie around and hugged her from behind, giving small kisses to her neck.

It was Brenda's last week at Wentworth and a week until Allie's parole. Brenda promised Allie that once she had finished, she would rent a hotel room until Allie was out of the prison and told her where she would meet her.  
It's was Thursday morning. Allie woke with a smile on her face and she knew the reason behind it. When she was out of her unit she thought she would pass by Brenda's office. As she approached Allie got confused, there was another screw in the office and as much Allie couldn’t resist she had a little peak, she couldn’t see any of Brenda's stuff around. She went to breakfast worrying. A whole day had gone by and Allie hadn't seen Brenda around and she started to feel uneasy. Going back to her unit she bumped into Will.  
_''Hey, Mr. Jackson? Where's Ms McIntosh? I haven't seen her around all day''_ , Allie asked without being too suspicious.  
_''Governor Henderson needed her back asap. She had finished her shift yesterday, so she flew back to Sydney this morning''_ , Will replied.  
Allie's world turned upside down, again. Brenda's back in Sydney already? After the promise she made to stay here in Melbourne until Allie got out of prison? Allie felt like someone had ripped her heart out with their bare hands. She suddenly started to feel emotional, her vision became blurry because of the tears building up in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

There was only a couple of days left until Allie's parole. Allie was feeling very excited, but also upset; she had so many emotions running through her head, she couldn't believe that Brenda left after what she had promised her. Maybe she was overacting, and Brenda's imminent return to Sydney was urgent. She still hoped that Brenda would fulfill her promise and wait for her at the meeting place.  
  
Kaz was visiting Allie that day to give her some information about where she was going to stay once free from prison.  
_''Hey boobah! How have you been?''_ , Kaz asked after a crushing hug.  
_''Not too bad''_ , Allie replied not so enthusiastically.  
Kaz noticed Allie's red eyes and a tired face telling she hadn't have any proper rest.  
_''Something's going on and you aren’t telling me. Spill it out Novak''_ , said Kaz in a serious tone.  
_''Before I start I want you to hear me out, not to blow a gasket. I want you to understand the situation''_ , Allie started.  
Allie told Kaz everything, about the previous encounters. Allie confessed that her and Brenda kissed. Allie was telling her everything with a smile on her face. She loved sneaking out of the cell and into her office during the nights, even it was for only twenty minutes. It was enough time to be in each other's arms, stealing kisses, talking about their days and basically just being all loved up. She cherished every second with Brenda and it made her feel happy again.  
_''What's with the sad face then?''_ , Kaz asked curiously.  
_''She had her last shift yesterday. She received a urgent call from her original workplace, told her to come back asap. So she flew back to Sydney this morning''_ , Allie said looking all miserable.  
_''Urgent call my ass''_ , Kaz mumbled.  
_''Kaz!!''_.  
_''It's bullshit! I told you before and I will say it again, she's a screw! She played you and when she got the chance, she left''_ , said Kaz.  
_''Bollox, I disagree. I meant something to her''_ , Allie verbally hit back.  
_''Wake up, Allie! She played you. Mind games, she had her fun and when the going got tough she fucked off, I bet she was laughing her tits off knowing you had fallen for her and she said she was going to wait for you. Fuck Allie. Boobah wake up, she has played you, I warned you to stay away!''_ , Kaz replied angrily.  
_''Listen, your parole is on Friday. You should be focusing on that instead. Forget about Brenda. She's not worth your time and you deserve so much better than her, ok?''_ , Kaz tried.

It was Friday morning. It was a big day for Allie. She was in her cell all dressed up and ready to leave. She spent 10 years in this place; nevertheless she spent those 10 years in the same unit. She was offered to move to H3 if the memories of Bea were too hard to cope with, but Allie stood her ground and declined the offer without even thinking about it. New inmates were coming to and going from Bea's cell during her sentence. But when the cell was vacant, she couldn’t help but go inside and sit there for a while, remembering the good times with her beloved redhead. Allie blamed herself for going to showers alone that fateful morning. If she had have stayed and laid next to the love of her life, Bea would be still alive and these last twelve months have been an awful nightmare.  
Kaz's words got stuck in her head since the visit. Would Brenda really play her like that? Main question was, would she ever see Brenda again? Whilst deep in thought, Vera approached her cell.  
_''Good morning, Novak''_.  
_''Governor''_ , Allie nodded her head.  
_''It is time. There have been a few changes though, Allie. Proctor called earlier and said that she wouldn't be able to pick you up so she asked if Mr. Jackson could give you a lift to your new home. Then she would come to see you later in the day''_ , Vera explained.  
Allie was cool with the changes. She stood up, took one last look around then walked through the gate and down the corridors with a smile. She said her goodbyes to a few of the inmates who were casual friends than rather than close friends, promising that she would visit whenever she could. Minutes later Vera was wishing Allie the best of luck, Mr. Jackson took over, leading Allie through towards the exit door and his car.

They finally reached their destination. Will helped Allie with her stuff out of the car, as they reached the house he decided to dropped a bombshell.  
_''There's someone gonna be waiting to see you''_ , he smiled.  
_''It should be here anytime now''_ , right on cue as he pointed to the car entering the street.  
Allie couldn't see who it was because of the dark tinted windows, but once the person got out the car, Allie got gobsmacked. It was Brenda. In her leather jacket, red tank top, black skinny jeans and high heel boots. Surprised to see the blonde was now a brunette. She looked hot and Allie was standing there with her mouth ajar. Will had a little chuckle at Allie's reaction.  
_''Good luck with everything, Allie''_ , said Will as he got in his car and drove away.  
  
Here they were. Allie really wanted to run and jump on Brenda with a massive bear hug. Just like in the movies where a man picks the woman up and spins her around.  
_''Hey''_ , Brenda spoke first.  
_''Hey''_ , Allie replied shaking.  
_''Firstly I want to say that I'm sorry for my disappearance without saying anything last week. I was on an urgent call and needed to go back to Sydney as soon as I could. I really wanted to call you and explain, but them fuckers listen in on the phone conversations and didn't want to raise any suspicions or bring trouble to our doors''_ , Brenda explained.  
_''Will told me couple days ago that you would be out today, and I needed to see you. And I didn’t want you to think that what we had back in the prison wasn't serious. What we had was real, especially to me. Now I know what Bea saw in you. You're sweet, kind, warm, caring, funny, down to earth'',_ Brenda smiled. _''And the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I have fallen for you hard, Allie Novak''_ , she confessed.  
Allie’s heart was racing, her eyes began to well up and her chest began to rise and fall. And she knew it! She knew Brenda wasn't playing around. She knew what she saw and what she felt. She finally smiled and let the tears fall freely, dropping the bag on the ground, running towards Brenda and finally jumping on her giving her a bear hug of all bear hugs, she so wanted to do it in the first place, but was a little taken back. Soon enough they lips were connected in a deep, passionate and slow kiss.  
_''I missed you like hell''_ , Allie smiled between the kisses.  
_''Me too''_.  
_''So, we are official then?''_ , Allie asked with a smirk.  
_''Hundred percent''_ , Brenda chuckled.  
_''Will this, us being together go against the code of conduct, you dating an ex prisoner?''_.  
_''I'm no longer in the law enforcement''_ , Brenda confessed.  
_''Vera told me about your little dream of opening your own hairdressing salon dedicated to Bea. I thought we could run the business together rather well. But I have two things in store for you''_.  
_''I'm all ears''_.  
Brenda took the keys out of Allie's hand, throwing them inside her car; she placed a different set of keys in her other hand. Allie looked at Brenda a bit confused.  
_''I have a proposal. I know Melbourne is your birth town, but I though starting the business and living with me in Sydney would be a better choice, you know a fresh start''_ , Brenda explained smiling.  
Allie threw her the widest smile and capturing Brenda's lips again.  
_''Yes?''_ , Brenda asked.  
_''Yes''_ , Allie replied running her thumb across Brenda’s bottom lip.  
_''What else have you got in store for me, you said you had two things?''_.  
_''Common, I'll show you''_ , Brenda said and both getting into the car.

Allie's heart started to beat fast again. When Brenda entered Melbourne's cemetery and parked up by the big oak tree, she knew exactly why she was here.  
_''I used to come here after every shift. Just to talk to Bea about my day, about you. I know she was listening to me, because I had sharp pains on my shoulder probably hitting me in the bicep every time I talked about you''_ , Brenda laughed. _''I'm sure she'll be happy to finally see and hear you''_.  
And before she knew it Allie was standing in front of Bea's and Debbie's grave. Brenda took a few steps back and sat down on the nearby bench. Allie sat on the grass next to Bea's headstone, running her fingers lightly over her picture.  
_''Hey baby. Talking to you in an empty cell, whilst holding your red blanket wasn’t the same as it is now. Now it feels like I'm actually talking to you. Sadly I won't hear you replying back''_.  
Allie was talking to Bea's grave for a good forty minutes until she turned around and asked Brenda to come over.  
_''Don't worry, Bea. You can relax peacefully. I have you right here, in the shape of your twin. She’s not you, but it’s a damn close as it will ever be''_ , Allie joked, wrapping her hand around Brenda's waist. _'  
'I'm in safe hands, Bea''_ she continued. _''And I'm happy''_ , she said, turning her head to Brenda and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. At that moment a little robin flew down and sat on top of Bea's and Debbie’s headstones, for Allie that was a sign from Bea that she was okay with everything.  
_''I love you, to the moon and back''_ , she said sending air kisses up to Bea.  
  
Allie started walking towards the car when Brenda crouched down, whispering.  
_''Its ok, sis. Allie is my responsibility now, my priority. I'll take a good care of her, I promise. I love you''_ , Brenda said, she too sent an air kiss to both Bea and Debbie. Allie had stopped and waited for Brenda as they walked hand in hand towards the car.  
_''I'm sure Bea's happy now. She might still stick around to see how we are doing. Also you never know, she might like to watch''_ , Brenda said throwing a strong one eyebrow game at Allie. Allie playfully punched Brenda's arm whilst laughing along with her. Allie blushed a little knowing that there would be lots of intimate moments together.  
Brenda brought Allie closer to her, giving her a small peck on her forehead.  
_''Common, I'll take you for a nice, big meal before the flight''_.  
_''Before the flight?''_ , Allie asked with confusion.  
' _'Yeaaaaah about that. There's a third thing in store for you''_ , Brenda said with a little giggle.  
They both sat inside the car and Brenda picked up an envelope which contained a passport.  
_''Me and Will had our work cut out to get you a new passport before your parole. Remember the paperwork I gave you to sign for the 'A Helping Hand' course?''_ , Brenda asked with Allie nodding her head.  
_''Well they were papers for your passport to be processed, accepting the terms and conditions and agreeing for the passport to be sent out to a close relative who, of course, was Will as your cousin''_ , Brenda chuckled.  
_''I was bloody wondering about that activity which never took place!''_ , Allie laughed.

Allie couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It was the cheeky side of Brenda, but also very brave and courageous for her to go through all this for Allie's benefit, for their future together. She couldn't believe how things had turned out, from losing the love of her life to finding her future love. She never imagined herself falling in love with someone again after Bea's death. But when she heard the news about Bea's sister, her twin sister at that, she knew straight away that her and Brenda would cross paths some day and turn her sad existence into a real deal, having no doubt about it. She felt and truly believed that Bea really had brought Brenda to that shithole for a reason, and this was the reason.  
  
Finally free, a fresh start, a new life with new adventures and experiences, and most importantly - a new love.  
  
And that love was Brenda.  
  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
